como caida del cielo
by amu misaki kiryuu asakura
Summary: inuyasha es un exitoso cantante que tiene fama y dinero pero le falta una cosa felicidad por lo que quiere terminar con su vacia vida, pero alguien llega para ayudarlo a salir de esa dolorosa soledad alguien que llega como caida del cielo.....
1. Chapter 1

INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE A MI (DESFORTUNADAMENTE) SI NO A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

Bueno aki les dejo este nuevo fic k espero les guste

- = dialogo

" " = pensamientos

Capitulo 1

Había sido un día muy cansado pero de que hablaba todos los días desde hace años eran cansados, laboriosos y sobretodos estresantes le gustaría tener un día de descanso en el que no tenga que dar autógrafos, ni entrevistas para desmentir algún otro escándalo eso le gustaría. Eran las 2:00 AM y no conseguía dormir pero pensándolo bien hace mucho que no conseguía dormir y siempre por esa idea que le abarcaba la mente: suicidio.

Le daba vueltas a esa idea y de cierta manera no resultaba tan loco nadie sufriría su perdida bueno los fans pero no alguien que lo conociera verdaderamente su hermano lo odiaba y no quería saber nada de el pero el igual y su madre y padre habían muerto hace años no tenia novias a pesar de que siempre que le tomaban fotografías con una amiga o fan las revistas decían que tenia una nueva conquista y amigos menos no perdía nada y en cambio ganaba mucho ya no sufriría la vida tan seca que le toco.

4:30 AM si estaba decidido lo iba a hacer se paro de la cama se dirigió al baño de la gran habitación, abrió el botiquín del baño y encontró un frasco de propofol junto con otros antidepresivos perfecto unas cuantas pastillas de cada uno seria suficiente para terminar con su vida fue de nuevo al cuarto, se sentó y abrió ambos frascos y saco unas 5 pastillas de cada uno ya las tenia en la palma de la mano de repente escucho como tocaban la puerta era ahora o nunca estaba a punto de echárselas a la boca cuando alguien entro en la habitación

-inuyasha no te has vestido?-le decía un hombre que vestía muy fresco, rápidamente inuyasha escondió las pastillas

-no, ¿que hora es?-pregunto ocultando su nerviosidad

-las 6:00 rápido hombre que tienes que ir al programa de celebridades

-¿celebridades?-pregunto confuso

-¿si no te avise?

-no

-pues apúrate

-creí que tendría el día libre

-pues no vamos levántate que se hace tarde-

-pero miroku

-nada de peros levántate-dijo tomándolo por la pijama y haciendo que se levantara haciendo caer ambos frascos de pastillas miroku que se percato de esto los tomo

-y esto? no sabia que estabas enfermo

-no lo estoy son para dormir-dijo inuyasha arrebatándoselas

-el propofol no sirve para eso a menos que hables del otro dormir, no trates de hacerme tonto inuyasha-dijo disgustado sospechando para que las planeaba usar

-no te entrometas tu solo eres mi representante y ahora sal que me voy a cambiar que no tenias mucha prisa-dijo inuyasha esquivando el tema

-inuyasha espero que mis sospechas se traten de un error

-seguro que si ahora sal por favor

-esta bien pero dame eso que no lo necesitas-dijo quitándole los frascos

-pero…

-¿pero que? ¿no la necesitas o si?

-no

-apúrate pues-dijo saliendo al fin de la habitación y dejando solo a inuyasha

Se dirigió al baño y se miro en el espejo con un rostro de tristeza mezclado con impotencia

-"otro intento fallido" pero siempre habrá otro intento"-pensó

En 20 minutos inuyasha salio de la habitación bajo las escaleras y se sentó para desayunar

-tráeme un vaso de jugo de naranja y un plato con fruta-le encargo a un sirviente

-lo siento inuyasha ya es tarde tendrás que desayunar en el foro

-que ya ni desayunar puedo¡¡-dijo inuyasha algo enojado

-si, pero en el foro vamos nos espera la limosina

-bueno tan siquiera nos podemos ir en un auto que no llame tanto la atención

-no, la cosa es llamar la atención no quiero que todos vean al súper cantante inuyasha bajar en un auto cualquiera vamos, vamos

-voy-dijo sin ánimos, los dos hombres abordaron la gran y lujosa limosina saliendo de una gran mansión ya en el auto comenzaron a platicar

-inuyasha quita esa cara de muerto que tienes alégrate hombre

-que hasta eso vas a estar exigiéndome

-no lo tomes de ese modo por favor que además de tu representante soy tu amigo

-serás muchas cosas pero mi amigo dejaste de ser hace mucho

-¿porque dices eso?

-por tu comportamiento

-¿que comportamiento?

-ese de ``no me interesa nada mas que tu carrera artística ´´

-¿cuando me comporto así?

-cuando…

-ya llegamos luego seguimos hablando ahora sal y saludo a tus fanáticos-le interrumpió miroku saliendo del coche

-justo como ahora-susurro inuyasha saliendo del coche y cambiando su rostro al de una persona sumamente feliz y saludando a sus fans quienes gritaban su nombre fuera del estacionamiento luego entro al estudio.

-¿donde esta sango necesito que me ayude a arreglarme?-pregunto secamente a miroku

-esta en tu camerino se quiso adelantar

-¿y donde esta mi camerino?

-derecho a la izquierda-terminando de decir esto inuyasha se alejo mas sin prestarle mayor atención a miroku

-yo voy con el productor luego te alcanzo-le dijo en forma de grito inuyasha el solo levanto una mano como señal de haber escuchado, miroku solo suspiro y se dirigió hacia donde el conductor.

-pase- dijo una voz femenina al oír tocar la puerta

-hola sango

-hola inuyasha

-y ahora porque te viniste directamente para acá

-por nada en especial

-volviste a discutir con miroku cierto

-si-dijo bajando la mirada

-y ahora porque fue

-por una simple razón es un tonto

-pero eso ya lo sabias

-el cree que por ser tu representante puedes salir con las chicas que sea

-y cual fue su pretexto?

-que solo es una imagen

-y no le creíste

-por supuesto que no, no soy estupida

-sango tu sabes que el es así estoy de acuerdo que deberías darle una lección pero por favor que eso no interfiera con el trabajo suficiente tengo

-si ya voy a arreglar eso pero dime tu como has estado

-igual que siempre no hay novedad ahora me quieres dejar solo que tengo que vestirme

-si claro tengo que hablar con miroku apúrate que luego debes firmar autógrafos

-si si ya vete

-que carácter adiós-dijo sango saliendo del camerino

-que ganas de….-suspiro un suspiro de esos en los que das a entender que ya estas cansado de todo y eso le pasaba a el estaba cansado de todo lo que tenia que hacer a diario y tener que fingir frente a un millón de personas pero eso pronto acabaría y el se encargaría de eso. Abrió un cajón del tocador busco una navaja cuando al fin la encontró la observo y cerro la puerta con seguro no permitiría que nadie volviera a interferir se sentó alargo su mano, la navaja ya lo había echo una pequeña cortada pero de pronto un destello hizo que la navaja saliera volando

-que rallos-dijo al no ver nada mas que destellos sintió como una oleada de viento lo aventaba hasta el piso

-no puede ser es……

Notas de autora: bueno pues lo trate de hacer interesante ahí dejen reviews para saber si lo logre….XD


	2. Chapter 2

Declaracion de derechos: inuyasha no me pertenece a mi ni ninguno de los personajes (TT) si no a rumiko takahashi

Capitulo 2

-no puede ser es…. ¿amm que es?-dijo un Inuyasha demasiado confundido

-que no esta claro lo que soy-dijo una extraña voz saliendo entre el viento

-lo siento pero no para mi

-un ángel-dijo por fin una figura visible, que más bien que ángel parecía una chica común y corriente, vestía con unos jeans negros y una blusa morada con unas letras que decía ángel y tenis rasgados

-jajaja buenos efectos, pero tu no eres un ángel

-quien te crees para decirme eso

-inuyasha, el mas grande cantante del momento y mas bien diría que eres una fan que quiere verme, pero lo siento tendré que llamar a seguridad porque tu no puedes estar aquí-dijo levantándose y abriendo la puerta, pero antes de que lo hiciera salio volando hacia el otro lado del camerino, volteo hacia el ``ángel´´ ella con sonrisa burlona le respondió

-sigues creyendo que no soy un ángel?

-si, lo sigo creyendo y no te deberías creer en la ropa sabes, lo digo por tu blusa-ella volteo hacia su blusa

-oye esta no es una ropa cualquiera sabes es el uniforme especial de ángeles

-jajaja por favor que no eran batas blancas hasta lo pies con destellos especiales y una aureola en la cabeza jajaja-dije volviéndose a levantar atacado de la risa

-oye no deberías creerte de todo lo que dice la gente sobre los ángeles

-jajajaja oye dime donde conseguiste esos efectos son muy buenos sabes jajaja-pronto la risa se volvió en grito cuando empezó a frotar en el aire hasta tocar el techo del camerino-aaaaaaa bájame¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-jajaja no hasta que reconozcas que soy un ángel

-no eres un ángel no lo creo, los ángeles no existen

-haaaa como te atreves a decir eso, me estas diciendo que no existo

-siiiiiiii, bájame¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-no hasta que lo digas –en ese momento empezaron a tocar

-Toc toc toc (sonidos chafotas lo se) inuyasha abre, en media hora empieza el programa, estas listo?

-miroku que bien, ahora tu bájame si no te quieres enfrentar a la seguridad

-mmm ok te bajo- trono los dedos y de pronto inuyasha se encontraba abriendo la puerta

-que? Como? En que momento?

-inuyasha que bueno que ya estas cambiado

-cambiado?-se volteo a ver y estaba con la ropa que le habían asignado-pero si yo no…bueno pero mira como esta el camerino se volteo y abrió la puerta totalmente para que miroku pasara mientras cerraba los ojos muy seguro de si mismo

-mm que? Querías uno mas grande?

-que no- abrió los ojos y se adentro- aquí todo estaba desordenado este espejo estaba roto y el tocador estaba desecho y la ropa titada por todas partes- decía ya desesperado

-inuyasha te sientes bien-dijo poniéndole una mano en la frente- pues no tienes fiebre

-fiebre? No – quitándose la mano de su frente y sentándose en un sillón- no lo soñé o si?

-este creo que estas delirando le diré al alguien que te traiga algo de comer antes de empezar el programa en un momento regreso y tranquilízate todo esta bien-dijo mientras salía y dejaba a un inuyasha completamente desesperado dentro

-no puede ser que lo halla alucinado-dijo poniéndose las manos entre el cabello tratando de hallarle sentido a las cosas. Se cerró la puerta de golpe

-no, no lo alucinaste-dijo el ``ángel´´ saliendo de la nada

-no puede ser-dijo parándose de golpe

-si, si puede y lo es, ya me crees?

-si creo después de ver todo esto creo que no eres una chica común y corriente, pero que eres?

-ya te lo dije y te lo repito soy un ángel si me quieres ver como comúnmente se ilustra en los cuentos vale pues te complazco-su antes jeans y blusa se convirtieron en un camisón blanco que la cubría totalmente –así esta bien para ti?

-no, así llamas mucho la atención, cámbiate

-aamm pues quien te entiende-en un poff volvió a aparecer con la ropa anterior-ya?

-si eso creo

-inuyasha miroku me dijo que…-decía entrando sango-amm quien es la chica?

-sango ella es… una fan que se coló

-que una fan yo?-dijo ofendida el ángel

-si-dijo inuyasha con disimulo tratando de decirle que fingiera

-aaaa si una fan yo si eso exacto-termino de decir el ángel

-amm pues lo siento pero no puedes estar aquí acompáñame por favor-le dijo amablemente sango al ángel

-que? pero es que, tengo ammm-decía confundida el ángel

-sango déjala aquí por favor yo me encargo de ella

-seguro?

-si, en un momento voy para que me termines de arreglar

-esta bien entonces te dejo….a ahora que recuerdo miroku me dijo que te sentías mal

-este, no ya no, descuida

-esta bien, me voy y apúrate que en poco empieza el programa-dijo yéndose

-OK-le grito para que lo alcanzara a oír, después se sentó tranquilamente-ahora tu y yo tenemos que hablar

-mm si quieres-dijo y a continuación se sentó al lado de el

-primero dime como te llamas ángel o prefieres que te diga así

-no, mi nombre es kagome

-lindo nombre

-arigato-dijo con una sonrisa

-este bueno y si eres un ángel

-cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir para que me creas

-esta bien, pero porque estas aquí, nadie rezo ni nada por estilo para pedir ayuda, eso es lo que se tiene que hacer no?

-amm no necesariamente, en tu caso no

-y cual es mi caso? Porque yo no necesito un ángel guardián ni nada por el estilo estoy perfectamente

-y esa es la razón por la que has intentado quitarte la vida?-un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en la habitación-dime no tengas miedo ni vergüenza

-no tengo miedo ni vergüenza-dijo algo alterado levantándose del sillón-estas equivocada yo no quiero quitarme la vida

-olle te he estado vigilando desde hace tiempo y eso he notado no soy tonta-dijo también levantándose

-y a ti que te importa lo que haga con mi vida, dime, que?-dijo aun mas alterado

-tal vez a mi no me importe pero las personas que te rodean que?

-no. No les importa no les importo a nadie oíste a nadie le importo-se había salido de control las lagrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos, el oculto su cara, kagome se quedo callado nunca hubiera pensado verlo de tal manera y eso que ya lo habia visto de todas maneras posibles

-tranquilízate por favor, la verdad es que no se si te sirve de mucho pero a mi si me importa lo que te pase aunque no creo que te interese que un ángel que no conoces se importe por ti pero quiero que lo sepas, me interesa todo lo relacionado contigo

-¿porque?-dijo ya más tranquilo

-buena pregunta pero creo que no te voy a poder responde porque no conozco la respuesta

-es absurdo sabes

-jaja si lo se, pero ahora a movilizarte que tienes un programa que grabar

-si tienes razón esta bien, si te quedas aquí, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte todavía

-claro, no me moveré-dijo tomando nuevamente asiento

-entonces me voy-dijo abriendo la puerta-ammm y gracias-dijo al fin saliendo-kagome se quedo sonriendo

-listo inuyasha?-pregunto miroku al ver llegar a inuyasha

-si ya –dijo sin ánimos inuyasha

-muy bien director podemos empezar-le grito miroku a un señor de aspecto agradable que vestía con unos lentes, boina cafe, una playera azul marino y un pantalón a color de la boina que al ver a inuyasha se alegro y se acerco a el

-hola inuyasha cuanto tiempo sin vernos, como has estado?

-bien y tu?¿que tal la familia?

-bien los acabo de llevar de vacaciones a Osaka, tu diario trabajando deberías darte un tiempecito para ti

-si, debería-dijo sin muchos alientos

-bueno basta de charlas hay que ponerse a trabajar

-si esta bien-dije para luego recibir las instrucciones de los directores de cámara, de estudio y de escena. En el camerino kagome veía el programa en una pequeña tele que se encontraba ahí.

-inuyasha-un suspiro lo siguió en ese instante desapareció en la nada del camerino….

Notaz de autora: creo k ste me ha salido un poko mas interesante no? Jejeje dejen reviews cada uno es un impulso a seguir escribiendo jajaja bn dramatika yo jajaj pero es cierto u.u


End file.
